Enchanted
by ShelbyBelieberX
Summary: This night is sparkling don't you let it go i'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home i'll spend forever wondering if you knew i was enchanted to meet you... 3 Will Justin and Ember fight for their love or will they fall apart?
1. I was enchanted to meet you

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Justin Bieber story. I love love love him and I would love to meet him. But that will never happen so I have to live vicariously through my characters. The song lyrics at the end of the story are from Enchanted by taylor swift. The whole song goes along with this chapter, so listen to it while you read it. Anyway PLEASE review. **

I couldn't believe it. My best friend and I had worked our asses off trying to get the money up to meet Justin Bieber and it was finally happening. We screamed and jumped up and down everytime we saw a glimpse of him.

"Oh my god, Carly! It's really happening. We're gonna meet him in like 5 freaking minutes!" I squealed.

"I know! I can't believe it! This is amazing. I hope I don't pass out. Oh god. What if I do? He would think I'm a complete obsessed stalker crazy psycho chick. Oh no." She put her hands together in prayer. "Dear heavenly father, please, please, _please_ don't let me make a complete fool out of myself. Please. Thank you, amen."

"Carly. It's okay. If you pass out I'm not just gonna let you lay there while I chat it up with him. I love you but you are completely absurd sometimes." I checked my watch again. 2 more minutes.

"Ember, what if he falls in love with one of us?" she said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yeah. Okay. Like that's gonna happen. I mean, look at me. I'm fat, I'm-"

"Beautiful. That's what you are." said a voice behind me. I turned to find a set of gorgeous brown eyes staring into mine. It was him. Justin Bieber was standing in front of me. And he just called me beautiful? What. The. Hell. This had to be a dream.

"Umm. Thanks..?" I said, blushing. He smiled.

"So I'm Justin, although I'm sure you probably know that. What's your name?" His voice was like music. It was smooth and clear. Like a bell.

"I'm Ember. And this is my best friend, Carly." I said, gesturing to her. She was standing there, frozen in awe. I jabbed her with my elbow. She blushed.

"Oh. Hi." she said, shy.

"Can I hug you? I mean, I know you probably don't care, but I don't want to seem like a psycho craz-" I was interrupted by Justin pulling me into a bear hug. He turned and did the same with Carly.

"You paid 300 dollars a ticket to meet me. You don't have to ask me for a hug. Just go for it. Anyway, do you have a camera so I can have proof that I stood with the most beautiful girl on earth?" he winked. I giggled and pulled out my camera. He posed with us.

After a while, Our time with him was up. I reluctantly gave him a hug. He slipped a piece of paper in my hand, making sure that Carly wouldn't see.

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing me again." He whispered in my ear. "Bye, Gorgeous."

He strode off into the night, his fluorescent Supras glowing in the dark. I snuggled into my hoodie as we drove home. This was a night I was never going to forget.

_This night is sparkling Don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck Blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you…3_

**So I see you finished it. DID YOU HATE IT? LIKE IT? LALALOVE IT? LET ME KNOW BY PRESSING THE REVIEW BUTTON. **


	2. It's the first kiss it's flawless

**A/N: **

I hadn't told Carly about Justin giving me his number yet. Actually, besides me, nobody knew. I knew Carly was going to be really, really pissed off at me when she found out, but I didn't want to get her hopes up. I picked up my phone and texted Justin.

**Ember: Hey Justin… It's Ember.. (:**

**Justin: Hey. I've been waiting for you to text/call. Wrud? **

**Ember: reading. **

**Justin: What book?**

**Ember: Pride and Predjudice. **

**Justin: Cool. So I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight…**

**Ember: I'd love to. When and where?**

**Justin: Tonight. I'll pick you up at six. **

**Ember: How do you know where I live?**

**Justin: I have my ways. ;) **

**Ember: Okaaayyy… That's kinda creepy but it's cool.. I guess. Where are we gonna go?**

**Justin: That is for me to know and you to…not know. Haha. (: **

**Ember: Uggh. Fine. I'll see you then.**

I climbed out of my bed and went downstairs for lunch. My mom had made macaroni and cheese, my favorite. I scarfed it down, even though it was burning the hell out of my throat. It was going to take hours to get ready. My mom had asked me why I was eating so fast, but I just shrugged it off and told her I was really hungry. I skipped up the stairs to my bedroom. I was glad I had my own bathroom so I wouldn't be interrupted by my little sister, Lucy. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I washed my hair in my favorite scent, peppermint. I then, dried myself off and started on my hair. I brushed it out and began drying it. I couldn't decide to straighten it or leave it be. I ended up straightening it. I did my makeup, eyeliner, brown eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss. Now it was time to pick out what to wear. A messy room and a hour later, I finally had my outfit. I chose dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top and my black flyaway. At exactly 6, I received a text from Justin. He was here. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. He was leaning against his car. He pulled me into a hug. He smelled amazing.

"Hey, gorgeous." he said, smiling.

He opened the door for me and helped me in, closing the door for me. The ride to wherever the hell we were going (The boy still hadn't told me.) was fun. We playfully teased each other and flirted. We finally pulled up to an adorable little restaurant. I sighed. He was too cute.

After we had finished eating, we decided to take a walk on the beach. _This is so cliché, _I thought. _The couple eats dinner and then goes for a romantic moonlit walk on the beach. _I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked, curiously. His eyes sparkled.

"Nothing."

We chattered on about our family, our friends, everything. A sudden gush of wind swirled around me. I shivered, wishing I had thought to bring a jacket. Justin immediately began removing his. I smiled as he wrapped it around me. It smelled amazing.

"God, you smell good!" I said, holding it up to my nose. "Seriously.. You could get high off of this." He laughed. He grabbed my hand and held it. We walked like this for a while.

"Beautiful." I said, gesturing to the sparkling water that was now a deep sea green.

"Yeah, but nothing compared to the girl next to me." I blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." He came closer. "I'm just an average.. Girl.." We were now facing each other. "I'm.. nothing.. Special.. I.." The last word was slurred because suddenly our lips were moving together.

"You know… I'm not really a girl for kissing on the first date, but that was amazing."

**Now. While you're so close to the review button, why don't you go ahead and press it? Pretty please? With Justin on top? (: **


	3. I see it all now that you're gone

"I want to know everything about you." I said.

"Like what?" she asked, looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"I wanna know your dreams, your fears, your favorite color, your middle name, your friends. The one thing that makes it worth getting up in the morning. Tell me everything."

"Okay. My dream is to be a songwriter. I have a phobia of bugs. My favorite color is blue. I hate pink. My full name is Ember Tuesday Faith. My mom gave me two middle names. She added faith the first night I was born because they thought I wasn't going to make it. My best friends are Carly and Courtney. They're amazing. And the one thing that makes me get up in the morning is books." she said. I was amazed. She was unlike any other girl I'd ever met before. She was a beautiful person. From the inside out. I smiled and kissed her. I could feel her laughing in the middle of our kiss.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing.. I was just thinking how absurd it is that you, a worldwide celebrity, would choose me. It just doesn't make sense." I started to disagree, but her phone rang. She picked It up and answered it.

"Hey, best friend, what's up?" I could tell how much she loved her friends because of the smile on her face. But after a few seconds, her smile turned into a horrified grimace. "Oh no. Oh my god, no. That's impossible. But-how? What happened? What? Why would she do that? I- I can't talk. I have to call you back later. I- I love you, bye." she dropped her phone.

"What's wrong, Em?" I figured it was some girl drama. She looked like she was trying not to burst into sobs.

"My- that was Carly.. Courtney- well.. She. She committed suicide. She's dead." It took me a moment to understand what she had said, but by then she was already sobbing. I didn't say a word, just picked her up and held her. Her tears stained my shirt, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that this beautiful girl was crying. I held her for what seemed hours, in comfortable silence (besides her sobs.) After what felt like forever, her sobs slowed down to sniffles and then, finally, she drifted off to sleep. I carried her up to her bedroom very carefully so as not to wake her and laid down beside her on her bed. Even though my arm was cramping from holding her for that long, I couldn't bring myself to let go of her. I took her shoes off and covered her up with her comforter. I pulled her close to me. I got my phone out and went to her facebook page. I looked at her info. It read:

Yeah I'm the girl, the one that's always lost, the one with the fake smile, the girl who seems so strong but day by day continues to break, that girl who is always there and seems to have no problems of her own, the one who holds back tears until she's off the phone, that girl who gives everything she has and never gets anything back. 3

I wondered what her story was. I hadn't realized she was so unhappy. I had to change that. I looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. Her window was open, which brought in cold gusts of air. I kissed her cheek. I hadn't said these words to her but at that moment I knew I had to.

"I love you, Ember Tuesday Faith Parker."

I put my arms around her. Sometime around 2 AM, I finally fell asleep.

It had been a week since Courtney had killed herself. Even though she cried a lot, I had to admit, Ember was being pretty strong. It was the day of the funeral, and I knew it was going to be hard. I was sitting on her couch when she entered the room.

"Zip me up, will you?" she asked, turning around. I did as was asked and kissed her nose.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she replied. She looked absolutely exhausted. She wasn't wearing any makeup (unusual for her, even though I preferred her without it) and her long brown hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. She was wearing a knee length black dress. We drove to the funeral in silence. When we got there, we got to sit in the front row. A few people spoke about her, and then it was Ember's turn. I kissed her forehead before she stepped up. She took a deep breath and took a moment to compose herself.

"I met Courtney when we were six years old. I had never had many friends before. I was always the weird kid. I got made fun of because I read so many books. But then I found her. And we stayed friends. I remember one time she spent the night with me. We jumped out of my bedroom window. And then we climbed on top of my dad's old van and we danced like idiots to the new Taylor Swift CD. I'll never forget that." she smiled. "And then she had her first boyfriend. Of course, as it always is with middle school relationships, he broke up with her for another girl. She cried for days. And finally, after she was over it, we broke into his locker and filled it with, well, tampons. So the next time he opened it they all fell out. Courtney was a beautiful person. She loved kids, and would do anything to help someone she loved. Music was her favorite thing in the world and she lived to serve Jesus. Her favorite bible verse was Psalm 34:18, which says: The Lord is near to the brokenhearted and saves the crushed in spirit. I find this verse very true in this situation." A tear fell down her face and I could tell she was on the verge of crying again. "I-I'm sorry. I can't. Sorry." she stepped down from the platform and started running. I ran after her. She began stumble. Finally, we came to a clearing. She fell to the ground and stayed there. She began gasping as her sobs were let loose. I got on my knees next to her.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. She's In heaven now." I whispered, rubbing her back.

"No. It's not okay. I can't help thinking that maybe it was my fault. Maybe it was something that _I _said or did. I hadn't known.. She had always been so strong… I could have helped her. I could have told someone." She broke down again. I didn't know what to say to her. I knew if I protested and told her that it wasn't her fault it wouldn't help anything. She would just argue with me. I just picked her up and carried her back to the car. Everyone had already left. I drove back to her house, her head on my shoulder all the way. When we got to her house, I carried her inside and sat on the couch with her. I noticed she was shivering so I got up and made her a cup of tea with honey and brought her a blanket. She cuddled up next to me under the blanket, her head on my chest. After a while she said she was hungry.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Well.. Macaroni and cheese sounds really good right now." I smiled at her before going to the kitchen to make her macaroni and cheese. I finished it and took it to her.

"Thank You, Justin. I love you." She said after she finished.

"You're welcome. Love you too." I had a sudden impulse. I took her hand in mine and pulled her up from the couch. I brought her closer to me and danced with her.

"There's no music." she said.

"I can fix that." I began singing.

"_I'll wait on you forever and a day,_

_Hand and foot your world is my world, yeah,_

_Aint no way you ever gon' get any less than you should _

_Cause baby when you smile I smile _

_Whenever you smile I smile"_

A tear ran down her face. I wiped it away with my finger. It was official. I was falling head over Supras in love with this girl.


	4. All I have is you

I had left Justin on the couch at my house while I ran out to get a few things. He had fallen asleep while we were watching a movie. He looked so cute, I couldn't wake him. I left him a note.

_Dear Justin, _

_I've gone out to buy a few things. _

_Don't worry. I'm fine. I love you,_

_Ember._

I grabbed my purse off of the kitchen table and walked out of the door. I was wearing my favorite jean shorts, a white flowy tank top and my converse. I drove to Walmart, listening to the radio. It was getting dark out. I searched in my bag for my shopping list when I reached my destination. It wasn't there. _Damn, _I thought to myself. Oh well, I would just get what I could remember. I ended up leaving the store with way more than I should have. I bought tampons, a cute set of bra and panties, a pair of earrings, a few books, eyeliner, and a bottle of perfume. When I was done there, I saw a cute little lingerie store across the street so I decided to go look. I could buy something nice to wear for Justin, not that he was going to see me in it.. Yet. I ended up buying a few pairs of underwear. I put all my bags in the car and started to drive back to the house. I stopped at a gas station on the way there. As I was getting out of the car, I locked the doors. I went inside and got a mello yello for me and a blue Gatorade for Justin. I was walking back to my car when someone grabbed me from behind. I started to scream, but his hand was already over my mouth.

"Don't scream. I have a gun. I'm not afraid to use it." he said. I decided that I wasn't going to go down not fighting. I kicked and flapped my fists uselessly; he only retaliated. He took me to a dark spot behind a deserted building. I saw nobody who could be of any help to me. He took the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me. I whimpered. He ripped my shirt off. I tried to protect myself with my hands, but he just pushed them out of the way and continued groping me. I started crying when he pulled my shorts off and then my underwear.

"Please, NO! Don't!" I screamed. He just laughed and started rubbing himself against me. It disgusted me. I tried to fight again, but when I did, he hit me so hard I passed out.

I woke up to find Justin leaning over me.

"Ember! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-" I began crying when I remembered what had happened. He just held my hand. There were already cops on the scene. He talked to the cops for a few minutes. I realized I was only wearing shorts and a bra. He hadn't even bothered to put all my clothes back on.

"Ma'am?" asked one of the cops kindly. "You're safe now. That man is going to be in jail for quite some time. You can either go to the hospital and have an exam done to make sure you're not seriously injured or you can go with your boyfriend. It's your decision." I knew I should probably go to the hospital, but all I wanted was Justin right now.

"I want to go with Justin." I whispered shakily.

"Okay." said the cop. He held out his hand and helped me up. I ran over to Justin and fell into his arms. I didn't even care that I was only wearing my shorts and a bra. He rubbed my bare back. His hands were warm.

"Here. Wear this." he said, handing me his jacket. I put it on. He drove me home, holding my hand all the way. I cried, but I didn't let Justin see.

"How did you know where I was?" I finally asked.

"You weren't answering your phone. And I just had this.. Impulse. Like god was telling me to go and get you. So I followed It and it led me to you. And now I feel like killing him. How bad are you hurt?" he asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to see when we get back home." I said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how far did he go?"

"Justin, he took my virginity." I said. I began to cry. "I was saving it for you. But now that's out of the window."

"Don't feel bad about that. It wasn't your fault. You're still a virgin in my eyes."

When we got home I wanted to take a shower. I felt unclean. I made Justin stay in the bathroom with me, me getting undressed in the shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, but I still felt dirty. I finally gave up. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out of the shower.

"Justin?" I asked softly. He looked up. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know." I got dressed, in a pair of extra short shorts and a tank top.

"Justin? Will you look and see if I have any bruises? I can't tell." I asked. I stood quietly as he examined my arms and legs.

"Yeah. You have tons. He must have been holding you really hard." he said, disgust clear in his voice.

"Look." I said, pulling down my shirt and bra just enough that he could see the massive purple spot covering my breast. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I am never leaving your side again." he said. "Ember, I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish I had got there sooner. Maybe I could have saved you." he was on the verge of tears again. I wrapped myself around him and kissed his cheek.

"Will you look and see if we have any Tylenol?" I asked.

"Yeah. What hurts?"

"My face where he hit me.. And I'm really sore. From.. Well.. You know." I said, blushing.

"Yeah. I'll get you one." He came back a minute later with a Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." I said.

"Okay." he said.

He began to lay down on the couch but I stopped him.

"Justin, will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course I will." he said, striding towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled against his chest. I knew nightmares would be haunting me tonight.

(Justin's POV)

I woke up a few hours after Ember and I had gone to bed because I heard her screaming.

"NO! NO, PLEASE! DON'T! JESUS! SAVE ME!" she yelled. She was thrashing around. I woke her up by gently shaking her. She opened her eyes.

"Ember, it's okay. You were just having nightmares." I said, softly. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's just.. My best friend killed herself.. And I got raped. And I can't think of anything else. It's just always.. There. It's like everything is just going wrong and I don't know what to do anymore. All I have is you."

"I know. I know it's hard. But remember, God will bring you through this. It will just make you a stronger person." I said. She sighed and leaned against my chest. She finally fell back asleep. I stroked her cheek. She was absolutely beautiful. I kissed her cheek and went back to sleep.


	5. Water Fights & Lust

"Justin, you little bitch!" she screamed, splashing me with cold water. We had been washing dishes until we got into a water fight.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes, yes I did." she giggled.

"Here." I said, handing her a plate. I waited until she wasn't looking and then I sprayed her with the dish hose. She looked at me, her mouth wide open.

"I cannot believe you just did that." she said. "I'll kill you." she glared at me, her wet hair hanging down in loose waves. I couldn't help but to notice how her soaking wet tank top clung to her every curve. I pulled her closer, kissing her forcefully. After I was done, I stole a glance at her chest. I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Her chest rose and fell time and time again, making me want her. After a moment, she noticed.

"Enjoying the view?" she said with a smirk.

I started to apologize for being such a perverted pig, but she stopped me with a kiss.

Her tongue entered my mouth where it wrapped around mine. We had never French kissed before, but I liked it. My hands brushed against her breasts on the way to her face, causing her to shiver. I smiled. I had done that on purpose.

"What?" she asked, breaking the kiss. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I wasn't smiling." I said.

"Justin, I could feel you smiling while you were kissing me. Now tell me why in the hell you are smiling like a babbling idiot, because I have a feeling it's about me."

"I made you shiver." I said, proudly.

"No you didn't. I was cold." she said.

"I know you too well, Ember."

"Fine. So maybe I _did _shiver. But it's kind of hard not to when someone brushes their hands up against your boobs. On purpose, might I add." she said, smirking.

"How do you know I did it on purpose?"

"I know you too well, Justin." She said, repeating the words that I had said just a few moments ago.

"Fine. Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." She kissed me softly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." she said.

"Nope. No way. _I _love you more!"

"Justin, don't make me get into a 'I love you more' fight. Because I will win." she said, laughing.

"Yeah, you probably would." I said, laughing with her.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go eat somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?" I said.

"Let's go to that new fancy restaurant down town." she said.

"Okay. I'm paying!"

She frowned.

"Justin, there is no way-"

"Em, what is your obsession with people not spending money on you?" I asked.

"Justin, I love you for who you are, not how much money you have. I don't want people thinking I'm dating you because of your fame or your money." she said.

"But if I want to, then it doesn't matter."

"I guess. I'm still going to feel really bad about it, though."

"Don't."

"Okay. I better get dressed. I have no idea what I'm going to wear to that place, though." she said, going to her bedroom and opening her closet. She went through it a few times and finally settled on a black dress.

I waited for her while she got ready.

When she walked out of the bathroom, I had to fight the urge to push her against the wall and kiss her.

She was wearing an extremely tight dress. It was black, and had a V-neck. I could tell she was wearing a pushup bra with it. She turned around and I saw that the back was open.

"Will you zip me up?"

I walked up to her and zipped her up. I ran my fingers over the band of her bra to tease her. She giggled. She grabbed her purse and we walked out of the door, hand in hand.

(EMBER'S POV)

The restaurant turned out to be really good. I tried to pay but Justin wouldn't let me. Justin thought I had forgotten about him touching my boobs and making me shiver. Well, I hadn't. I had a plan. I was going to turn him on, and not let him touch me at all. It was going to be hilarious. When we got back to the house, I started putting my plan to work.

"I'm going to go put on my pajamas." I said.

"Okay." he said, kissing my cheek.

When I got into the bathroom, I put on a pair of _extremely _short shorts that showed part of my butt and a tank top. I left my pushup bra on. I pulled the elastic out of my hair, letting it fall down my shoulders. I redid my mascara and lipgloss and then looked at myself. I looked pretty good.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Justin's eyes bugged out. I smiled, knowing I had achieved my goal to look as sexy as possible. I went and layed in front of him on the bed, giving him a great view of my boobs.

"Hey, babe." I said.

"Hey. I haven't ever seen _those_ pajamas." he said, still staring.

"You don't like them?" I asked, knowing he did.

"Of course I like them! Why don't you wear that everyday?"

"I would look stupid going to church in this, Justin."

I sat up next to him on the bed. I let him peck me on the lips. He started to go back for more, but I pushed him away.

"Why wont you let me kiss you?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I just don't feel like having you all over me right now, Justin." I said.

I got up from the bed. As I was walking away, he smacked my butt. I glared at him.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream." I said, still looking at him like I could run through him.

On the way out, I bent over to pick up a shirt off of the floor. I heard him groan behind me.

"What was that, Justin? Did you say something?" I asked, innocently.

"Err… no." he said.

When I got to the kitchen, I opened the freezer and got out some chocolate ice cream and a can of whipped cream.

(Justin's Perspective)

The way she was licking that spoon made me want to throw her on the floor and ravage her. She kept swirling her tongue around the spoon without a care in the world. The ice cream must have been really good because she was making sounds that made me want her even more.

"Want some?" she asked. I ate what was on the spoon.

"Oh, you've got some on your lip." she said. I started to wipe it off, but she beat me to it. She took her finger, wiped it off and then put it in her mouth. That really turned me on. I could feel myself getting excited. I hoped she didn't notice. Then again, if she noticed, maybe she would do something about it. But that was very unlikely, so I figured I might as well get the images out of my head. Yeah, like that was possible with her magic tongue right in front of me.

"Babe, do you have to lick that spoon like that?" I asked. She looked up innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." I said.

"Let's go watch TV." she said after she was finished.

I agreed and we went into the living room. Of course, she just _had_ to sit on my lap. That wasn't helping anything. And then I thought of something. What if she felt it? Would she be disgusted? I tried to think of things that would cool me down, but nothing was working. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She said, kissing my neck.

"I love you, too."

"You better."

I chuckled.

"So Justin, how did you like your payback?" she asked.

Had she been doing this on purpose the whole time? I couldn't believe I fell for it.

"You were doing that on purpose?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I was. You didn't think I was going to forget about what you did earlier, did you?" she asked, smirking.

"I was hoping you would."

"Oh, Justin, I really do love you." she said with a laugh.

"Oh, Ember, I really do love you, too." I said, laughing with her.


End file.
